<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of the Home by Sachiela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486629">Heart of the Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela'>Sachiela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#VoltronSecretSanta2020, Healing, Home renovation star Keith, Injury, M/M, Physiotherapist Hunk, Property Broganes, VLDsecretsanta2020, broganes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Keith injures his shoulder on a demo day, Shiro convinces him to see a physiotherapist to get it fixed. He never expected the guy he gets an appointment with to live up to his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voltron Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of the Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/gifts">KaijuusAndKryptids</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Voltron Secret Santa gift for KaijuusAndKryptids on Tumblr (I hope I tagged the right account here). </p><p> I hope you enjoy it! I loved the prompt idea of Property Broganes so much, I just had to run with that idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith can tell the moment he starts the swing that he’s done something wrong. His right shoulder is already pulling awkwardly and as the sledgehammer hits the cabinet, pain ricochets through the joint, forcing him to drop his grip on the handle and stumble back with a curse. Gripping his shoulder tightly with his left hand, he barely hears the director calling cut.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>“Still hurting?” Shiro asks him gently as they meet up on set the next day, watching as Keith rubs his shoulder with a wince.</p><p>“I’ve got some pain killers on me and it’s not a demo day, so I should be fine,” Keith replies, grabbing a water bottle from the staff table and using it to swallow a couple pills down. “Tried some ice last night, and a hot shower this morning. Probably just gonna have to wait it out.”</p><p>Thankfully, they’d already been nearly done tearing apart the old kitchen when Keith shoulder gave out, so it was easy enough for the rest of the team to finish the task and haul everything away. It’d be another two weeks to a month before he has to worry about another demo.</p><p>Demo days are always his favorite and he <em>maybe</em> enjoys the destruction a little too much, but it’s always been great stress relief. Also, apparently, it’s also one of the viewers' favorite parts of the show. The director certainly has a great time filming him.</p><p>When Shiro had brought up fixing up houses to him initially, especially for a show, he’d scoffed at the idea. What did he know about what a home should look like, after all? But Shiro brought him along to a few projects and he’d found himself curious, even criticizing a few of Shiro’s choices and suggesting his own. At the end, seeing the finished product just before showing it to the family, knowing that he’d had a hand in making this place a home for them, well, it was...it was <em>nice</em>.</p><p>And then Shiro handed him a crowbar and told him to rip the cabinets off the wall on their next project. And the rest was history. </p><p>“Still think you should get that checked out, especially if it keeps hurting after today,” Shiro says as he pulls out his phone. “I’ll send you the contact info of Adam’s office. Even though he’s not there, someone else should be able to help you out. And I bet Adam would get you a discount or something.”</p><p>Shiro’s physiotherapist boyfriend is away at a medical convention of some kind this week, otherwise Keith’s sure he would have been poked at last night. He gives a nod of understanding as his phone pings, but before he can even think to call, the director is coming over to discuss the shoot for the day.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>When his shoulder actually manages to feel <em>worse</em> the next morning, Keith immediately grabs his phone and makes a call to Adam’s office. The receptionist tells him that he can get an appointment in a couple hours and he gladly takes it. The sooner he can get this looked at, the better. He’s told he’ll be seeing a guy named Hunk and he thanks the receptionist again and ends the call.</p><p>Hunk? That’s gotta be his actual name, right, or why use it professionally? </p><p>Shaking his head, Keith lets his brother know his plans for the morning and then starts to get ready for his appointment. </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>When he meets his physiotherapist, well, his name certainly fits. Keith bites his cheek to keep from saying anything stupid when Hunk gives him a strong handshake and follows him into the consult room.</p><p>“So, tell me about what happened with your shoulder?”</p><p>Keith shrugs, and then winces, forgetting he can’t do that right now. “Swung a sledgehammer down when I was taking out some old cabinets a couple days ago. Tried some ice and some heat, but it’s getting worse.”</p><p>Taking a few quick notes, Hunk nods. “Okay if I touch a bit?” At Keith’s nod, he moves closer and begins to gently feel around the joint, murmuring in sympathy any time Keith flinches away. “Well, it doesn’t seem like you’ve torn anything, which is good. Likely just a bad pull. If you’re free to come in about twice a week, we can probably get you sorted in four to six sessions.”</p><p>Oh, that’s a lot better than he’d feared. “Yeah, that should be in time for the next demo, so that would be great.”</p><p>“If you wanna start today, we can get right to it,” Hunk says, writing down a few more things. “Just go ahead and take off your shirt.”</p><p>Hoping his flush can be taken as general embarrassment and not anything else, Keith does as asked, balling up his shirt in his lap. </p><p>Hunk rubs his hands together a few times, “so I don’t shock you with cold,” before placing one hand on Keith’s shoulder blade and the other on his bicep. He gently coaxes it through a few motions to understand the full range and changes to simply massaging the whole area. “We gotta relax it so it’ll heal properly, and then we can work on strengthening it to prevent this from reoccurring. I’ll walk you through some simple stretches to start with twice a day and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” Keith replies with a nod, though he’s hoping he gets a packet or something later to take home, because he’s having a hard time concentrating on anything with Hunk’s hands on him.</p><p>“So tell me about this demo stuff? Do you help with remodels or something?” Hunk asks after a few moments of silence. </p><p>Keith bites back a small moan when Hunk loosens <em>something</em>. He’s not sure what it was, but, oh, his shoulder’s already feeling a million times better. “Ah, kinda. My brother and I do a house reno show together. He handles more the logistic side while I tear the old stuff out and then we both work together to make it what the family wants and needs.”</p><p>Hunk moves his hands a little closer to Keith’s neck. “Sounds awesome. I hope you’re making the kitchens open to the rest of the house when you do these remodels. So many houses I’ve seen just have this little kitchen tucked away from everything and, like, meals are such an important time to be together and being able to cook together is such a nice thing. It helps people connect, for family recipes to get passed down. How can you do that in a tiny kitchen that doesn’t have enough counter space for meal prep, let alone for at least two people to work together?”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence in the room and even Hunk’s hands pause for a moment. Keith risks looking up at the physiotherapist and is surprised to find him wide-eyed and blushing.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry. That was probably seriously overstepping there. I’m sure you’re great at your job or you wouldn’t have your own show, right? I mean, not like I can judge at all, I don’t think I’ve seen it, so I can’t say either way, but, well, you’d probably know better than me how well your show is doing even I had seen--”</p><p>“Whoa, big guy,” Keith finally gets out with a slight laugh. The whole rant was adorable, probably even moreso because of the apology that immediately followed. He can appreciate being passionate about something. “It’s--it’s okay. Really.”</p><p>Hunk mumbles a little under his breath, but Keith can’t make any sense of it, so he simply lets himself relax under Hunk’s careful hands for a few more moments until he declares he’s finished. He walks Keith through a couple small stretches as promised and gives him a handout that explains them for him to take home.</p><p>“Go ahead and set up your next five appointments with Allura. We might not need all of them, but we can always cancel them later if you get all healed up faster.”</p><p>“Thanks, man,” Keith replies honestly, accepting Hunk’s handshake on his way out. Moments later, he’s got everything marked on his calendar and he’s on his way home, shoulder feeling so much better. </p><p>And, yeah, Hunk is definitely cute, handsome, and most definitely his type. But...he’s not going to do anything about it. There’s no way a sweet guy like Hunk would be interested in him. Besides, even if by some off-chance he did manage to get a date, Shiro would never let him hear the end of it, given he met Adam in the very same way, at the very same office, when he’d started recovery from losing his arm.</p><p>So, no, nothing’s gonna happen.</p><p>Even if he does make a mental note to pay more attention in how the kitchen connects to the rest of the house on future projects. But no one needs to know that either.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>At his next appointment, Hunk surprises him with a sample of baked goods, which are beyond amazing. Seriously, some of the best things he’s ever tasted. </p><p>“These are recipes I learned from my grandmother, who had me help her in the kitchen with my parents when I was growing up, just to give a little context on why a good kitchen is so important to me,” Hunk explains as he starts with a massage again of Keith’s shoulder, stating they’d go into some more stretches for strengthening if things aren’t too sore when he’s done.</p><p>In return, when they’re done, Keith shows Hunk some of the remodeling ideas he’s had on kitchens to get his input to make sure he’s at least on the right track with his concepts. Hunk pulls him into a bear hug gushing about how much he loves them.</p><p>Keith bites his lower lip to hold back a smile as he does his best to return the hug. This guy is really just too sweet. </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>By his fifth appointment, his shoulder is completely healed and he’s learned better how to prevent any similar injuries in the future. Even though he’s enjoyed their discussions so much about cooking and kitchen builds, he’s pretty sure this will be the last time he’s coming in, barring any future mishaps.</p><p>Keith suddenly feels the urge to knock on wood.</p><p>“You got all your new stretches to keep doing, especially before and after demo days, right?” Hunk asks, looking down at his clipboard and frowning. </p><p>It’s...honestly the first time Keith has seen him with an expression like that. Like...he’s almost disappointed that they’re done, too? He’s gotta be reading too much into that, though, right? Projecting, or something?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good there. I’ll..talk to Allura about cancelling the last one, then?” Keith asks, almost half hoping that Hunk will say they should still have it.</p><p>Hunk nods, though, much to Keith’s disappointment. “Yeah, you should. You’re all clear to go back to work.” He holds out his hand again and Keith shakes it automatically with a sad smile before following Hunk back out to the lobby. </p><p>Paperwork taken care of, Keith says a final goodbye and takes two steps out of the building, berating himself almost immediately for giving up this chance. He turns right around and walks back in, glad that Hunk hasn’t wandered off, even though having Allura for an audience almost makes him choke. “Hey, Hunk, would...would you...like to have dinner together sometime?”</p><p>Hunk lets out a soft laugh. “Only if you come over to my place so I can cook.”</p><p>“I think I can live with that,” Keith responds. His heart is pounding, but he’s never felt happier. </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>Shiro never does let him hear the end of it. At least not until Adam comes home.</p><p>Then he has to deal with <em>both</em> of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>